Coração Valente
by Polansk
Summary: Essa história se passa num lugar irrelevante, numa época irrelevante onde nada do que foi será de novo do jeito que já foi um dia.
1. Coração valente

Coração Valente  
(...)  
Um jovem e raquítico herói de arco e flecha, caminhava entre o silêncio da floresta e as sombras das árvores, projetadas no solo úmido e lamacento. Ele não sabia para onde ia nem por que ia, mas sabia que apenas ia...  
Tubescreamer: maldição! odeio a minha vida! Odeio o meu nome! Odeio essa trilha nojenta! Odeio a tudo e a todos!  
Sua vida caminhava em direção ao precipício e à decadência, não fosse um simples e rápido acontecimento. Uma donzela em perigo, trajando um fino e delicado vestido azul, sai correndo de dentro da floresta (pelo lado direito) e tropeça nos próprios pés caindo de cara no chão, próximo a ele. O herói se abaixa e toma a bela donzela em seus braços, procurando em vão por algum sinal de vida.  
Tubescreamer: droga... era só o que faltava! Se me virem assim com ela, vão pensar que sou um assassino!  
A jovem donzela abre os olhos assustada e rapidamente esbofeteia o rosto do assustado valente herói. Ele a larga no chão e segura o rosto tentando diminuir o ardor em sua fronte. Ela engatinha rapidamente para embaixo do tronco da árvore mais próxima e fica encostada nela.  
Tubescreamer: sua p...  
Ele recupera o controle ao ver que a donzela além de estar assustada, apontando o pingente do colar em sua direção, era parecida com alguém que aparecia em seus sonhos eventualmente.  
Tubescreamer: calma! eu não vou te fazer mal!  
donzela: me deixe em paz! por favor!  
Ele se aproxima vagarosamente da donzela.  
Tubescreamer: eu não vou te fazer mal! não confia em mim?  
Donzela: mas você é feio...  
Tubescreamer: ...eu sei...  
Donzela: ...mas não parece um ogro! foram eles que te mandaram atrás de mim?  
Tubescreamer: não! eu nem sei porque estou aqui! eu apenas estava indo naquela direção!  
Donzela: você... não me parece confiável!  
Tubescreamer: não julgue o livro pela capa! (1)  
Donzela: sábias palavras, senhor...  
Tubescreamer: er... Anakin!   
Ela se levanta, encostada na árvore.  
Donzela: desculpe assustá-lo, senhor Anakin.  
Tubescreamer: por favor... apenas Anakin, senhorita......  
Rei: Reinia Iayanami, mas pode me chamar de Rei!   
Tubescreamer: bonito nome, Rei! eu a invejo!  
Rei: obrigada...  
Ela solta o pingente e desencosta da árvore.  
Tubescreamer: do que foges, jovem?  
Rei: os ogros estão atrás de mim! não posso ficar parada!  
Ela continua correndo (até o lado esquerdo da floresta), deixando tubescreamer falando sozinho.  
Tubescreamer: EU VOU ATRASÁ-LOS O MÁXIMO QUE EU PUD...  
Ela já está muito longe, quando o herói ouve passos pesados e sons de árvores caindo.  
Tubescreamer pensando duas vezes: Bem... isso não é problema meu! Ela que se vire!  
Ele continua andando, quando o tronco de uma árvore cai bem em sua frente, esmagando a ponta das suas botas. Um ogro com 4 metros de altura pára na trilha e expira forte, assanhando o cabelo do herói.  
Tubescreamer: glup! bom dia...  
Ogro: grunf... você viu uma virgem passar por aqui?  
Tubescreamer: virgem? hummmmmmm  
O ogro fareja a donzela e passa para o outro lado da trilha, pulando sobre tubescreamer.  
Tubescreamer tentando tirar as botas: espere senhor! eu quero pedir uma coisa!  
O ogro não pára. Tubescreamer consegue retirar as botas e corre rapidamente até uma árvore ao lado do ogro. Após subir a árvore com a agilidade de um castor, ele salta sobre as costas do ogro com a determinação de um suicida. O ogro pára e olha pra trás.  
Tubescreamer: bonito dia, não? ^^  
Ogro: não dou caronas!  
O ogro chacoalha o corpo, fazendo tubescreamer cair sentado no chão. Enquanto se recuperava da dor nas nádegas, ele via o ogro seguir seu caminho.  
Tubescreamer: humpf! a essa hora, ela já deve estar muito longe daqui!  
Ele levanta, limpando a lama na calça, quando escuta o grito desesperado de Rei.  
Grito, bem longe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
O herói empunha seu arco e flecha, mas hesita um pouco.  
Tubescreamer: er... vai ver eles estão brincando!  
O ogro voltava para onde veio, segurando a donzela na mão.  
Rei: SOCORROOOOOOOOOOOO  
Ogro: CALE A BOCA!  
Ele a chacoalha e Rei desmaia.  
Tubescreamer: NÃO GRITE ASSIM COM ELA!  
o ogro olha para baixo  
Ogro: o que você disse?  
tubescreamer: er... eu perguntei "para onde você está carregando ela?"  
Ogro: para a cidade dos ogros! ela é o sacrifício humano para o Deus HFSAAOOA da floresta!  
Tubescreamer: essa coisa de sacrifício é ultrapassada! deixe-a livre e seja um ogro moderno!  
Ogro: está chamando o líder de ultrapassado?  
Tubescreamer: er... por que você precisa dela?  
Ogro: como assim "por que?"? HUAHUAHUAHUA  
Tubescreamer: ...  
Ogro: HUAHUAHUAHUA...  
Tubescreamer: ...  
Ogro: ....HUAHUAHUA... você não sabe o porquê? onde raios você mora?  
Tubescreamer: na verdade, eu não sei...  
Ogro: pois vou lhe dizer o porquê! a floresta está morrendo! as árvores estão sumindo aos poucos e isso significa que algo errado está acontecendo com o Deus da floresta! Vamos oferecer o sacrifício de uma virgem para acalmá-lo!  
Tubescreamer: que tal se você balançasse menos os braços?  
Ogro: NÃO É ISSO! mesmo quando derrubo as árvores, nascem outras no lugar! Porém, ultimamente não tem nascido árvore alguma!  
Tubescreamer: humm.... estranho...  
Ogro: saia da frente! não tenho tempo a perder!  
Ele continuava andando quando Tubescreamer pula sobre a perna do ogro. Ele pára e olha pra baixo.  
Ogro: o que quer agora?  
Tubescreamer: er... você está levando a pessoa errada! Ela não vai servir como sacrifício! ela não é mais... virgem!  
Ogro: O QUE? QUEM É O RESPONSÁVEL POR ISSO?  
Tubescreamer: ...É! EU TAMBÉM QUERO SABER QUEM FOI O CRETINO!  
O ogro larga rei e coça a cabeça. Tubescreamer larga a perna do ogro e segura Rei.  
Ogro: quem é você, forasteiro?  
Tubescreamer: ahn... Hernandez Gonzales... senhor...  
Ogro: Ogro  
Tubescreamer: ...  
Ogro: quando encontrar o canalha responsável por isso, deixe um sinal na trilha!  
Tubescreamer: sim! eu colocarei a cabeça dele lá!  
Ogro: obrigado...  
O ogro volta por onde veio, resmungando que tem que encontrar outra virgem.  
Tubescreamer olhando para Rei: ...você é a mulher dos meus sonhos!  
Ele se lembra de quando sonhou que salvava uma jovem donzela do mais poderoso dos feiticeiros. Enquanto isso, ele a coloca encostada num tronco e se senta ao lado, aguardando que a donzela despertasse.  
(Minutos depois...)  
Rei acordando: hannn... onde estou?  
Tubescreamer acordando também: ahnnn.... que dor nas costas...  
Ela olha ao redor e vê a ausência do ogro.  
Rei: ei! onde ele está?  
Tubescreamer: ele... fugiu!  
Rei: você me salvou daquele monstro horrendo?!   
Tubescreamer: pois é...  
ela o abraça.  
Rei: obrigada, meu herói! devo minha vida a você!  
Tubescreamer acanhado: hehehe... não foi nada!  
Rei: gostaria de retribuir esta valente ação!  
Tubescreamer: já está mais do que retribuída. Ver você sã e salva é o que mais importa para mim.  
Rei: você se preocupa tanto assim comigo? mas eu sou uma estranha!  
Tubescremaer: já vi você em outro lugar... e mesmo assim, você me transmite uma paz interior.  
Rei: assim... eu fico sem palavras...  
Tubescreamer: estou dizendo apenas a verdade.  
Ela levanta e limpa a roupa. Tubescreamer faz o mesmo.  
Tubescreamer: agora está livre para seguir o seu caminho!  
Rei: não posso... tenho que salvar minha irmã!  
Tubescreamer: sua irmã? ela também é virgem?  
Rei: sim! como sabe?  
Tubescreamer: er... o ogro confessou tudo!  
Rei: pois bem... eu fugi da cidade deles e prometi à minha irmã, Reinya, que voltaria com ajuda! Parece que encontrei essa ajuda!  
Tubescreamer: é-é?...  
Ela segura em suas mãos e aproxima.  
(olhos nos olhos)  
Rei: eu preciso de alguém forte e valente... alguém como você!  
Tubescreamer: glup!  
(nariz no nariz)  
Rei: mas só se você aceitar me ajudar, meu amo...  
"se todos forem tão burros quanto aquele..." pensou o herói.  
Tubescreamer: co-como queira!  
Ela afasta e vira para a direção de onde veio.  
Rei apontando: a cidade dos ogros fica para lá! logo na entrada existem 2 ogros guardiões, maiores que aquele! lá dentro, existem várias casas e uma complexa estrutura! cuidado para não se perder! logo no centro, está a casa do líder! é lá onde eu e minha irmã estávamos presas!  
Tubescreamer querendo beijo: e-espere! a retribuição...  
Rei: minha irmã esperou demais! temos apenas um dia antes do ritual!  
Ela vai andando, quando a barriga do herói ronca.  
Tubescreamer com fome: você não está cansada?  
Rei: um pouco... o senhor poderia me carregar em suas costas, meu amo?  
Tubescreamer: Claro ^^  
ele agacha e ela sobe, mostrando que é mais pesada que aparenta.  
Tubescreamer agachado: ugh...  
Rei: espere! estou com vontade de fazer xixi!  
Ela desce e corre para trás de uma árvore.  
Tubescreamer: acho melhor descansarmos agora! você acabou de fugir e todos os ogros devem estar em alerta!  
Ela começa a fazer xixi.  
Rei atrás da árvore: você é sábio, amo... tem toda a razão! o ritual amanhã será durante a tarde e teremos tempo suficiente para pegá-los desprevenidos!  
Tubescreamer: ótimo! vamos procurar um lugar para descansar e repousar durante esta noite! provelmente você está com fome!  
Rei fazendo xixi: sim... muita...  
Tubescreamer esperando: ...  
Rei fazendo xixi: ...  
Tubescreamer: er... você e sua irmã sabem dos acontecimentos que afligem a floresta?  
Rei fazendo xixi: sim... tudo começou quando minha irmã ficou doente e perdeu sua força! Era ela quem protegia essa floresta com sua magia.  
Tubescreamer: sua irmã é feiticeira?  
Rei: sim! nosso poder é proveniente da lua!  
Tubescreamer: você também é feiticeira?   
Rei: não... apenas uma iniciante... minha irmã está ensinando tudo o que sabe para mim, mas não tenho prática com essas coisas...  
Tubescreamer: bem... se ela morrer agora, a floresta irá morrer junto! e os ogros também! como são burros!  
Rei: pois é...  
Tubescreamer esperando: ...  
Rei fazendo xixi: ...  
Tubescreamer: er... tudo bem com você?  
Ela termina e sai de trás da árvore.  
Tubescreamer: vamos vagar por aí...  
Eles vagam pela floresta por muitas horas. durante o caminho, o herói colhia frutas para saciar sua fome descomunal até que eles avistam uma pequena taverna de madeira e primeiro andar, no meio das árvores, longe de qualquer trilha.  
Tubescreamer: que lugar esquisito!  
Rei: parece minha casa...  
Ela continua indo até a entrada.  
Tubescreamer: espere! vamos ver se não tem algum perigo!  
Ele vai até a janela ao lado da porta e espia rapidamente. Tudo o que vê, são 4 mesinhas com 4 cadeiras cada, um balcão, varias prateleiras com garrafas sem rótulo atrás do balcão e duas portas ao lado das prateleiras.  
Tubescreamer: parece um lugar confortável... vamos ficar aqui!  
Eles entram na taverna e Rei fica olhando o lugar. Tubescreamer vai até a sineta e toca.  
*plim*  
Uma senhora gorda com nariz pontudo e cheirando a tempero, bota a cara numa das portas e olha quem está fazendo barulho.  
Senhora: nossa! visitantes! é raro por aqui!  
Ela vai até o balcão, com um sorriso suspeito no rosto, limpando as mãos no seu avental sujo.  
Senhora: em que posso ajudá-lo?  
Tubescreamer: eu gostaria de um lugar para repousar...  
Senhora: temos vagas para você e sua acompanhante! qual o seu nome?  
Ela pega um livro fino, de capa dura e coloca sobre o balcão, assoprando a poeira sobre ele em seguida.  
Tubescreamer: er... Yngwie Malmsteen  
Ela abre o livro na primeira folha e anota o nome na primeira linha.  
Senhora: a mocinha também fica?  
Tubescreamer: vou chamá-la!  
Rei olhava a natureza pela janela e Tubescreamer vai até o seu encontro.  
Tubescreamer: Rei... a senhora quer o seu nome, mas você não deve dar seu nome verdadeiro!  
Rei: por que?  
Tubescreamer: não sei! apenas invente!  
Rei vai até o balcão.  
Senhora: oi querida... qual o seu nome? ^^  
Rei: er... Rei... Rei Ayanami...  
a mulher anota.  
Senhora: seu quarto é o número 2, lá em cima! dentro de uma horinha, o jantar estará servido! ^^  
A senhora abre uma das portas, revelando um lance de escadas que leva para o andar de cima e outro que leva para baixo. Os dois levantam a tampa do balcão e sobem até o andar de cima, chegando em um pequeno corredor com quatro quartos e uma varanda no fim. Eles entram no quarto 2, que já estava mobiliado com uma cama grande e simples, um guarda-roupas, uma cômoda, uma mesinha de madeira e suíte.  
Tubescreamer: que quarto "fuderoso"!  
Rei: parece com o meu...  
ela vai até a cômoda e tira o colar.  
Tubescreamer: é?...  
Ela coloca o colar sobre a cômoda e retira os laços que amarram as alças do seu vestido sujo. O vestido cai, mas tem outro vestido azul por baixo.  
Tubescreamer olhando com atenção: bonito colar...  
Rei: minha mãe passou para as filhas... é a lua! Não ela inteira, mas só um pedaço!  
Ela retira os laços que prendem as alças do seu segundo vestido, deixando-o cair. Por baixo, ela vestia camiseta e short brancos.  
Tubescreamer ainda olhando: por que apontou ele pra mim?  
Rei: Eu ia fritar a sua cabeça... mas não consegui!  
Ela tira o short, mas está de calcinha branca. Tubescreamer, que pensava no momento em que ela apontava o pingente para ele, não reparou na cena. Rei salta na cama e se cobre.  
Tubescreamer voltando ao normal: er... eu vou dormir no chão...  
Rei coberta: por que? cabem dois aqui!  
"YUHUUUUUUUU" pensa tubescreamer.  
Ele tira a calça suja, ficando apenas de bermudão florido. Coloca sua pequena bolsa, o arco e as flechas em cima da cômoda e se deita na cama. Rei coloca o braço por cima dele e fecha os olhos.  
Rei: bons sonhos, amo...  
Tubescreamer abobalhado: você também ^^  
Eles dormem... ela dorme primeiro...  
(continua....)   
=============================================================  
  
Notas:  
  
Aí está a primeira parte da aventura que só Deus sabe se vai terminar! Escrevi durante uma madrugada de tédio, sem a ajuda do word e portanto perdoem-me por qualquer falha... sei que são muitas, mas esforcem-se!  
  
A princípio, essa história não tem um princípio... Ele apenas começou numa floresta e as coisas foram acontecendo! espero que continuem acontecendo e não caia na mesmice!  
  
(1) - seja mais original q-_-p  
  
=============================================================  
  
Omake:   
  
Tubescreamer: agora está livre para seguir o seu caminho!  
Rei: não posso... tenho que salvar minha irmã!  
Tubescreamer: sua irmã? ela também é virgem?  
Rei: não! por que?  
Tubescreamer: como não? mas é preciso uma virgem para o sacrifício!  
Rei: por isso eu fugi! se o ritual for feito com uma impura, o mundo acaba!  
Tubescreamer: você também?!?!  
Rei: ora, cale-se! não lhe dei liberdade para falar essas coisas comigo!  
*splaft*  
E Rei segue seu caminho sozinha enquanto Tubescreamer continua sozinho pela trilha, finalizando essa história em menos de uma página.  
  
=============================================================  
  
Fanfic iniciado em 15/09/2002   
Escrito por Polansk e Tubescreamer (Sanosuke Sagara)  
  
Todos os direitos estão reservados por Lei segundo o artigo número 38094780 do código de processo penal internacional de proteção aos direitos autoriais! só queria que estivessem reservados a mim, mas....... 


	2. O canto da sereia

Coração valente: o canto da sereia  
(...)  
Era um lugar escuro e assustador (dentro da mente de tubescreamer), o vento frio uivava menlancólicas notas enquanto um raio caía sobre a cabeça do herói, que estava no topo da montanha.  
Tubescreamer: AAAAAAAAAAA  
Ele abre os olhos assustado e descobre que está no quarto, sozinho, deitado na cama.  
Tubsecreamer: ufa... foi só um pesadelo.  
Ele se deitaria sobre Rei, mas tem outra surpresa ao descobrir que ela não estava lá e sim olhando pela janela com os últimos raios solares iluminando seu rosto.  
Tubescreamer: senhorita... o que faz em pé?  
Ela sobe na janela e Tubsecreamer vai socorrê-la imediatamente. Ele a agarra por trás e puxa de volta ao quarto.  
Rei abrindo os olhos: ahnn?... o que você está fazendo?  
Tubescreamer segurando: salvando a senhorita mais uma vez!  
Rei: obrigada... não sei o que seria de mim sem você!  
Tubescreamer: idem.  
Rei: como?  
Tubescreamer: nada... acho melhor fechar a janela! é mais seguro.  
Rei: agora eu vou tomar um banho! pode ficar aí, se quiser.  
Tubescremaer: sim senhorita...  
Rei: ...  
Tubsecreamer: ...  
Rei: me solta? ^^  
Tubescreamer soltando: ah claro!  
Ela entra no banheiro e ele suspira.  
Tubescreamer: minha sorte está mudando!  
Ao caminhar de volta para a cama, nota que suas armas, sua bolsa e o colar de Rei não estão sobre a cômoda. O pânico o toma por completo.  
Tubsecreamer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...  
Ele corre até o banheiro e entra sem bater, flagrando Rei sob a corrente de água que caía do chuveiro, sentindo o frescor... (sim! eles tinham água encanada!)  
Com isso, o pânico torna-se secundário...  
Tubescreamer: dãããã... :P~~  
Ela escuta os gemidos e abre os olhos, virando-se para a porta. O olhar fixo do herói a deixa curiosa.  
Rei cobrindo os seios com as mãos: O que faz aqui? espere sua vez!  
Tubescreamer: sim senhora...  
Ele sai e fecha a porta, indo para a cama em seguida e reflete um pouco sobre a vida.  
Tubescreamer filosofando: ...uau...  
após uns minutos Rei sai do banheiro, vestida com a mesma roupa que entrou e enxugando o cabelo.  
Rei: pode ir agora.  
Tubescreamer voltando a si: hein?  
Ela fica na janela e se espreguiça.  
"...." pensava tubescreamer, tentando se lembrar de algo.  
Tubescreamer: ah sim! nossas coisas sumiram!  
Rei olhando a janela: ...é?...  
Tubescreamer: estavam aqui e não estão mais!  
Rei: ...e onde você as colocou?  
Tubescreamer: você não entende o que quero dizer! não fui eu!  
Rei: achei que só nós dois estivéssemos aqui... quem foi, então?  
Tubescreamer: eu também... mas meu maior medo é que você suma também...  
Rei: meu maior medo é que quem tenha pego o colar, saiba usá-lo! talvez tenha sido a faxineira... já procurou na cesta de roupas sujas?  
Tubescremaer: não tinha pensado nisso! vou falar com a senhora da recepção pra ver se ela sabe de algo! qualquer problema me chame, ok?  
Ele veste as roupas.  
Rei se abanando: boa idéia, amo! eu vou ficar aqui e aproveitar essa brisa pra me livrar do calor! que água quente!..  
Tubescreamer pensando em ficar: e-eu vo-volto logo...  
Ele desce as escadas correndo e bate na sineta várias vezes. Só depois de um tempo, ele nota que não tem mais sineta no balcão e que estava batendo a mão num punhado de poeira. A porta e as janelas estava fechadas, algumas velas que estavam acesas sobre as mesas e lamparinas penduradas nas paredes iluminavam o local.  
Tubescreamer se limpando: TEM ALGUÉM AÍ?  
Como que respondendo, um vento forte apaga a vela ao lado dele e bate a porta da cozinha com força.  
Tubescreamer surpreso: oh-oh... é o ladrão! droga...  
Ele reúne a mesma coragem que reuniu para lutar contra o ogro e corre até a porta da cozinha, dando um chute nela. A porta abre repentinamente, quase atropelando a senhora da taverna.  
Senhora: ...er... eu já ia chamar vocês pra jantar...  
Tubescreamer: obrigado ^^  
ele vê coisas fumegantes nos pratos da cozinha.  
Senhora enxugando as mãos no avental: vou chamar a sua acompanhante.  
Tubescreamer: espere um pouco! eu queria comunicar que nossas coisas foram roubadas de dentro do nosso quarto!  
Senhora: como pode? aqui não tem ladrões... deve ter sido um sonho  
Tubescreamer desconfiado: sei... vou voltar pro quarto! boa noite...  
Senhora: não vai jantar?  
Tubescreamer: talvez... caso nada mais seja roubado!  
Senhora: vou procurar qualquer coisa por aí. Se encontrar, eu te dou!  
Tubescreamer: gracias...  
Ele sobe as escadas, sendo seguido pela senhora.  
Tubescreamer: ....  
senhora: .... ^^  
Ele vai até a porta do quarto e continua sendo seguido.  
Tubsecreamer: ....  
Senhora: ....^^  
ele pára e finge estar com uma crise de tosse. A senhora passa direto e entra no quarto 1, fechando a porta em seguida.  
Ele entra no quarto e fecha, também.  
Tubsecreamer: acho que sei quem roubou...  
Ele não encontra Rei na janela nem na cama.  
Tubescreamer: rei?... REI?!  
Ele corre até a janela, na tentativa de encontrar algum sinal de Rei no lado de fora da taverna, quando escuta um barulho de portinhola fechando...  
*BLAM*  
Tubescreamer com preguiça de sair correndo: ....  
Ele caminha até o corredor novamente, mas não vê nada suspeito.  
Tubescreamer indignado: quem tá me fazendo de tolo?  
Ele vai até a porta do quarto 1 e bate, mas ninguém atende. Ele bate cada vez mais forte e ninguém atende.  
Tubescreamer: AHÁ! te peguei agora, velhota.  
ele dá várias ombradas até arrombar a porta e cair com ela, no chão dentro do quarto. A senhora estava com o ferrolho na mão.  
Senhora irritada: ..........o que raios você está fazendo?  
ele levanta e encara a velha.  
Tubescreamer com o ombro doendo: CHEGA DESSA MERDA! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM REI?  
Senhora: VOCÊ QUEBROU MINHA PORTA! AGORA VAI TER QUE PAGAR!  
Ele não vê nada suspeito no quarto da senhora e vai té o 3. Ao entrar, sente o cheiro forte de jasmin e vê dezenas de vasos com flores, sobre os móveis.  
Senhora: NÃO PODE IR ENTRANDO ASSIM NO QUARTO DOS OUTROS!  
Ignorando os comentários, tubescreamer vai até o quarto 4 mas é barrado pela senhora.  
Senhora: se não se comportar, vai dormir lá fora!  
Tubescreamer: sua velha carcomida não me obrigue a pensar em fazer besteiras com você!  
Senhora pensando: ...  
Tubescreamer esperando resposta: ...  
Senhora: oohhhh... um tarado! socorro!  
Ele a empurra e abre a porta, revelando um quarto repleto de armas rústicas, de madeira.  
Tubescreamer: ahá!... achei meu arco, eu acho...  
Ele pega as armas que pareciam com as dele. A senhora se assusta e desce as escadas correndo.  
Tubescreamer: VOLTE AQUI!  
ele corre atrás. Ao chegar no balcão, a senhora saía da cozinha com um pozinho branco nas mãos.  
Senhora ameaçadora: não se aproxime ou se arrependerá!  
Tubescreamer: glup... uma bruxa!  
Ele corre da taverna e se esconde na árvore mais próxima. A porta é fechada por dentro.  
Tubescreamer ofegante: arf arf...  
Rei na janela do quarto: EI ANAKIN!   
Tubescreamer: hein?  
Ele olha pra cima e vê Rei.  
Rei: pra onde você vai?  
Tubescreamer: ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA?  
Rei: aqui...  
Tubescreamer esperando a continuação: ....  
Rei: e você?  
Tubescreamer: aqui onde?  
Rei: er...no banheiro..  
Ele cai de cabeça no chão.  
Rei: você está bem?  
Tubescreamer levantando: sim... vou voltar pra aí!  
Rei: não demore! o calor passou e agora estou com frio! A cama parece quente e confortável para nós!  
Tubescreamer correndo: estou indo!  
Ela fecha a janela no momento que ele começa a escalar a parede da taverna. Ao chegar sobre o telhado do térreo, ele corre até a janela, mas pisa numa parte oca e a perna afunda.  
Tubescreamer desesperado: AAAAAAA... droga! por que logo agora?  
Ele levanta e anda cuidadosamente até a janela.  
Tubescreamer: REI! ABRE! QUERO ENTRAR!  
Ela não responde.  
Tubescreamer se preparando pra gritar: RRRREE...  
o lugar onde ele está começa a rachar.  
Tubescreamer: hohoho... de novo não!  
ele volta cuidadosamente para baixo e bate na porta. A senhora abre a janelinha da porta e olha.  
Senhora: o que quer?   
Tubescreamer: dormir...  
Senhora: os lobos gostam de companhia.  
Tubescreamer: prefiro aí dentro...  
Senhora: peça desculpas!  
Tubescreamer: não posso! sou um arqueiro e você uma taverneira.  
Ela fecha a janelinha e ele bate de novo, pedindo desculpas.  
"VOCÊ QUEBROU A PORTA..." a senhora grita, de dentro da taverna.  
Tubescreamer ajoelhando: eu pago! por favor! deixe-me entrar!  
"VOCÊ ROUBOU AS COISAS DOS OUTROS!"  
Tubescreamer pegando o arco: eu devolvo, mas me deixe entrar!  
ela abre a porta só um pouco e olha pra fora.  
Senhora: onde está a minha filha?  
Tubescreamer: filha?... que filha?   
Senhora: enteada, bah! tanto faz! ONDE VOCÊ A ESCONDEU?  
Tubescreamer: eu não escondi ninguém! não sei de quem você está falando!  
Senhora: ela sempre está de volta antes do anoitecer!  
Tubescreamer: er... ela está no quarto dela!  
Senhora: não está não, seu ladrãozinho!  
Ele devolve o arco.  
Tubescreamer: claro que está! se ela não está aqui fora, é porque está aí dentro!  
Senhora: mas eu não sei se ela está aí fora ou aqui dentro!  
Tubescreamer: então vamos olhar no quarto e tirar a dúvida!  
Senhora pensando: ....  
Tubescreamer esperando: ....  
Senhora abrindo a porta, ainda com o pó na mão: ok! mas um passo em falso e você vai conhecer aquilo que chama de "ardor do inferno"!  
Ele sobe e é seguido pela senhora. Ela vai até o quarto 3 e ele olha o interior do 2.  
Rei dormindo: zZzZzZzZzZ....  
Ele fecha a porta.  
Tubescreamer: senhora... me desculpe por tudo...  
Senhora: DESCULPAS NÃO CONSERTAM PORTAS, seu sequestrador tarado!  
Tubescreamer: tudo bem! amanhã eu conserto!  
Senhora chorosa: snif... ela não está no quarto. Minha querida e ingênua filhinha.  
Tubescreamer: a senhora não tem idéia de onde ela possa estar?  
Senhora: ela vaga pela floresta todas as tardes, em busca de flores exóticas. Mas sempre está de volta antes do anoitecer!  
Tubescreamer honrosamente: amanhã de manhã eu vou procurá-la! é o mínimo que posso fazer, depois de tudo isso...  
Senhora dando tabefes nas costas dele: VOCÊ VAI CONSERTAR A PORTA DE UM JEITO OU DE OUTRO!  
Tubescreamer bocejando: amanhã pela manhã! agora eu estou com sono...  
Senhora: troglodita! destruidor! não tem jantar par você!  
Ela desce as escadas e tubescreamer volta para o quarto, com a barriga roncando.  
Tubescreamer pensando melhor: estou ficando louco... por que fiz tudo aquilo?  
Ele se deita e tenta dormir, mas a fome não deixa. Alguns minutos depois, ele escuta o som de passos, dentro do quarto e abre os olhos vagarosamente.  
Tubsecreamer: Rei? você levantou de novo?  
O garoto que colocava as armas sobre a cômoda, se vira e fica assustado.  
Tubescreamer: você não parece com Rei!  
Ele corre até o banheiro e bate a porta. Tubescreamer se levanta correndo e tenta arrombar a porta com ombradas de novo mas a porta não tava fechada e ele cai sozinho no chão, ao lado de uma entrada na parede por onde o garoto fugia.  
Tubescreamer: EI VOCÊ! PARE! NÃO VOU TE FAZER MAL!  
Ele estica as mãos e tenta pegar o garoto, mas tudo o que consegue é derrubá-lo da escada dentro da passagem.  
*BLOM* (som de queda amortecida)  
Tubescreamer entra na passagem e desce pelas escadas, quando o garoto apaga todas as velas do lugar.   
Tubescreamer chegando ao fim das escadas: JÁ FALEI QUE NÃO VOU TE MATAR! VEM CÁ!  
O silêncio toma conta do lugar completamente escuro e só é quebrado pelo som de uma espada de bambu quebrando na cabeça de tubescreamer.  
Tubescreamer: ai! moleque dos infernos..  
Ele salta sobre quem estava segurando a espada e os dois caem no chão, sobre vários tecidos.  
Garoto: SOCORROOOOO  
Após imobilizá-lo, tubescreamer o levanta, segurando suas mãos por trás.  
Nesse momento, a porta abre e a senhora vê a cena.  
Senhora: ....!AAAAAAAAA TARADO!  
Garoto: SOCORROOOOO  
Tubescreamer: CALEM-SE!  
Ela joga o punhado de pó branco em tubsecreamer e seus olhos ardem.  
Tubescreamer largando o garoto: argh! cof cof... aaaaaaaaaa parem! ele estava dentro do meu quarto, devolvendo minhas coisas!!  
Senhora: VOCÊ AINDA ROUBA OS CLIENTES? por isso que aqui é tão parado! JÁ PRO SEU QUARTO!  
Garoto: mas mãe... eu só ia copiar as armas...  
tubescreamer coçando o olho: pra que?  
Garoto: é que eu adoro essas coisas :D  
Tubescreamer: e o resto das coisas? a bolsa e o colar!  
A senhora vai até o garoto e o puxa pelas orelhas.  
Garoto: ai ai ai... eu não sei! tão por aí!  
Tubescreamer: VOCÊ PERDEU? TEM IDÉIA DO QUE FEZ?  
ela o leva embora do sótão e deixa Tubescreamer sozinho, procurando o resto de suas coisas, mas tudo o que encontra são armas velhas, bolsas velhas, raízes, sementes, garrafas vazias e passagens pelo teto.  
Tubescreamer raciocinando: humm... qual desses era o meu quarto?  
Ele escolhe uma das escadas e sobe até sair no alçapão no meio do quarto do garoto. Ele estava sentado na cama, cabisbaixo.  
Tubescreamer: ei garoto!  
Garoto: o que?  
Tubescreamer: você pode me ajudar a encontrar o pingente?  
Garoto: eu?... um valente arqueiro pedindo minha ajuda?  
Tubescreamer: e por que não? é muito importante!  
Ele se levanta rapidamente.  
Garoto: SIM SENHOR, SENHOR! É UMA HONRA PARA MIM PODER AJUDÁ-LO A REENCONTRAR TAL RELÍQUIA!  
Tubescreamer ficando de pé: ^_^ ótimo! você se lembra por onde passou?  
Garoto: claro q lembro! eu fui até o riacho, para esculpir pontas de flechas iguais as suas e levei tudo pra lá! mas não lembro de ter voltado com a bolsa!  
o garoto coça o queixo.  
Garoto: isso só pode significar uma coisa!  
Tubescreamer: ... que você esqueceu a bolsa lá?  
Garoto: exatamente!!   
Tubescreamer: er.. posso saber o seu nome, sábio aprendiz?  
Kensuke: Sir Kensuke! mas pode me chamar só de Kensuke, senhor....  
Tubescreamer: Joe... Joe Satriani... já temos uma pista por onde ir! leve-me até o riacho!  
Kensuke: preciso de uma arma... hummmm  
Ele olha ao redor e escolhe uma espada de duas mãos, com quase o dobro de seu comprimento... mas era uma espada de madeira.  
Kensuke: Acho que essa serve! vamos!  
Eles descem e Kensuke manda tubescreamer esperar, enquanto ia na cozinha.  
Tubescreamer esperando: ....  
"A ESSA HORA?" grita a senhora, de dentro da cozinha.  
"mas mãe..."  
"NADA DE MAS! JÁ PRO QUARTO!"  
Kensuke sai, cabisbaixo.  
Kensuke: desculpe... você vai etr que ir sozinho...  
Tubescreamer: então me diga onde fica esse riacho!  
Kensuke: seguindo pela trilha colateral, à esquerda do morro adjacente, tangenciando o vento frio da noite.  
Tubescreamer: ok... cuide de Rei!  
O Herói pega uma lamparina na parede e sai decidido da taverna e anda cerca de 10 metros, mas não vê nenhuma trilha.  
Tubescreamer: ...er... vou buscar um mapa!  
Ele ia voltando para a taverna, quando vê Kensuke e sua espada descpencando da janela do quarto.  
Tubescreamer: ei! você está bem?  
Ele levanta e segura a espada.  
Kensuke: claro! siga-me!  
Tubescreamer: er... onde fica a trilha, mesmo?  
Kensuke: huahua! não tem trilha nenhuma! eu menti pra você não querer se livrar de mim e ficar perdido pra sempre na floresta!  
Tubescreamer: você é esperto... mais do que eu...  
Kensuke acanhado: nah... nem sou esperto...  
Os dois vão andando pela floresta escura, enquanto tubescreamer mata a fome com frutas que não sabe se são venenosas. Após meia hora andando em círculos e atravessando as margens de um riacho, eles finalmente chegam à nascente, na base de uma elevação.  
Kensuke: ufa... chegamos! veja!  
Ele aponta para várias pontas e flechas mal feitas, jogadas no chão. Tubescreamer corre até o local e encontra a bolsa, mas não encontra o colar de Rei.  
Tubescreamer: o pingente não está aqui!  
Kensuke se sentando pra descansar: não lembro de nenhum pingente... o que ele tem de especial?  
Tubescreamer: frita cabeças... e não pode cair em mãos erradas ou algo ruim vai acontecer!  
Kensuke: sério? adoro magias! como que se usa aquilo?  
De repente, o canto de uma bela sereia interrompe a conversa.  
Tubescreamer: o que é isso? alguma donzela em perigo?  
Kensuke: não! é uma sereia! não sabia que essas coisas existiam em riachos!  
"lalalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaa" (cantarolar de uma sereia)  
Tubescreamer olhando pra cima: de onde isso vem?  
Asuka: olhem para mim, imbecis!  
Eles olham e vêem a sereia sentada sobre a superfície da água, no meio do riacho.  
Asuka penteando o cabelo: ótimo! lalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaa....  
Tubescreamer: a senhorita está em perigo?  
Kensuke: não seja burro! ela está tentando nos atrair com sua canção! Você nunca ouviu histórias de marinheiros?  
Tubescreamer: não...  
Kensuke: então vamos lá pra ver o que acontece! nunca ouvi uma história até o final!  
Kensuke larga a espada e entra no riacho, caminhando em direção à Asuka.  
Asuka: lalalala... você também, jovem arqueiro!  
Tubescreamer: ahn.. dona sereia... você viu um pingente por aqui?  
Asuka: .....VENHA LOGO!  
Tubescreamer entra no riacho, apagando a lamparina, quando Kensuke chega ao centro, com a água na altura do pescoço.  
Kensuke: nunca toquei escamas de gente...  
Asuka: pare aí! espere ele chegar!  
Kensuke: sim senhora!   
Tubescreamer pensando no pingente: escute bem, dona peixe! a senhora vai ter que me esquentar, quando eu chegar aí!  
Asuka chamando com as mãos: pode ter certeza de que você vai ficar bem quentinho!  
Ele chega no centro também, com a água na altura do pescoço.  
Asuka: agora tirem as roupas! lalalalalaaaaaa  
Kensuke: mas.. tá frio...  
Asuka: vai me deixar tlisti :~~  
Kensuke tirando a camisa: n-não chore! eu tiro!  
Tubescreamer parado:...  
Asuka: VOCÊ TAMBÉM!  
Tubescreamer: mas antes quero saber uma coisa!  
Kensuke enfia a cabeça na água, pra tirar as calças.  
Tubescreamer: Você viu um pingente jogado ali na beira do lago?  
Asuka: sim, agora tire tudo!  
As roupas de Kensuke são levadas pela correnteza e ele tira a cabeça da água.  
Tubsecreamer: e onde está?  
Asuka: eu escondi! agora tire!  
Kensuke: tirei já! posso tocá-la?  
Asuka: NÃO! espere ele tirar!  
Tubescreamer: só tiro se você me der o pingente!  
Kensuke: CALA A BOCA E TIRA LOGO!  
o herói afunda a cabeça de kensuke na água.  
Asuka: você está sendo desobediente!  
Kensuke agarra as calças de tubsecreamer e começa a puxar.  
Tubescreamer tentando se livrar dele: me dê o pingente e serei todo seu!  
Asuka: ok.  
O herói dá um soco na cabeça de kensuke, que boia na água junto com as calças...  
Asuka esconde as mãos atrás das costas e depois mostra que está segurando o pingente.  
Asuka: agora vem com a mama... vem...  
Tubescreamer virando kensuke pra cima: siiimmmm  
a água começa a ficar quente.  
Tubescreamer segura na barbatana da sereia e em kensuke, pra ele não ser levado  
Tubescreamer: hummm... que refrescante...  
Asuka se inclina pra perto dele.  
Asuka: e ainda nem começou!  
Com uma das mãos, Tubescreamer vai pegar o pingente e com a outra, ele vai pegar o sutiã da sereia, soltando kensuke. Quando toca nela, Asuka desaparece no ar, junto com o pingente. A água fica mais quente.  
"HUAHUAHUA"  
Tubescreamer: o que diabos é isso?...  
Ele olha dos lados e vê um ogro sentado atrás de uma árvore do outro lado da margem, morrendo de rir.  
Ogro2: huahuahuahuaha.. que mamão... huahuahuahua  
Tubescreamer arrasta kensuke pra fora do riacho.  
Tubescreamer: humpf.. odeio miragens...  
Ogro2: ahn? gronf!  
O ogro escuta o comentário e levanta, revelando que é baixinho (2 metros)  
Ogro2: EI! POR QUE SAÍRAM? ESTOU COM FOME!  
tubescreamer: tenho maçãs aqui... quer?  
Ogro2: não como frutas nem coisas naturais... é cruel matar um ser vivo que não pode se defender. Agora volte pra água que eu ainda não jantei hoje, seu assassino!  
Tubescreamer joga uma maçã no ogro e este fica observando a trajetória da maçã até ela bater emsua cara e cair no chão.  
Ogro2: gronf... VOLTE PRA DENTRO!  
Asuka reaparece na superfície da água.  
Asuka: vem, meu herói...  
Kensuke acordando: ahn... que dor...  
Tubescreamer: ME DÁ ESSE MALDITO PINGENTE, SUA MIRAGEM IMBECIL!  
ogro2: vai até ela! se você não for, ela não te dá o pingente!  
Tubescreamer: vai você, Kensuke!  
ele empurra o aprendiz na água.  
Kensuke esperneando: AAAAAAAAA SOCORRO!  
ele sai da água, com o corpo todo vermelho.  
Tubescreamer: VAI PEGAR O PINGENTE!  
Kensuke: não! vai você!  
Kensuke corre seguindo o fluxo da correnteza e é seguido por tubescreamer.   
Asuka: VOLTEM AQUI SEUS BAITOLAS!  
ogro2: droga... vou ter que te comer...  
Asuka: não seja estúpido!  
ela desaparece.  
Ogro2: odeio ilusões mal criadas.  
Após correr centenas de metros, eles páram sob uma árvore para descançar.  
tubescreamer: arf arf... onde voce deixou aquela p**** daquele pingente?  
Kensuke: arf arf... dentro do bolso da calça... eu tava quardando par usar depois! Mas o que aquele ogro tava fazendo lá? eu nunca vi um por aqui, antes!  
Tubsecreamer pula sobre kensuke e começa a estrangulá-lo.  
Tubescreamer segurando: POR QUE NÃO ME AVISOU ANTES?  
quando, de repente, ele vê as roupas boiando no riacho, correnteza abaixo.  
Tubescreamer soltando: que sorte a minha! Obrigado, senhor!  
Ele pula no riacho e pega as roupas. Após procurar nos bolsos da calça, finalmente encontra o pingente.  
Tubescreamer cozinhando: eita... a água ainda tá quente...  
Ele sai todo vermelho e dá as roupas para kensuke se vestir.  
Kensuke se vestindo: agora pega a minha espada que ficou lá em cima!  
Tubescreamer: vai você! eu vou voltar pra taverna!  
Kensuke: mesmo sem saber o caminho? hehe  
Tubescreamer olha ao redor e percebe que esqueceu de decorar o caminho. após essa descoberta, ele volta para a nascente e decide enfrentar o ogro.  
Tubescreamer: é tudo ou nada!  
O Ogro chutava pedrinhas no chão, cabisbaixo. furtivamente, o herói recupera sua bolsa e a espada, mas o ogro nota.  
Ogro2: ei... psiu...  
Tubescreamer: glup... o que é?  
Ogro2: entra na água, vai?  
Tubescreamer: AI SE FU*barulhinho de censurado*, meu!  
Ogro2: eu deixo Asuka te beijar todinho!  
Tubescreamer: manda ela beijar meu traseiro! Mmmuhuhahuahuahua!  
o herói corre pela floresta escura, desesperado, sem calças, com uma lamparina apagada e arrastando a espada no chão, deixando um rastro. Ele passa direto por Kensuke, que corre atrás dele para não deixá-lo se perder na floresta.  
Após mais alguns minutos, eles chegam na taverna.  
Kensuke se escondendo na árvore: er... você distrai mamãe e eu entro escondido, ok?  
Tubescreamer: ok!  
Ele vai até a porta e bate. Após pouco tempo, a senhora abre a janelinha da porta e olha pra baixo.  
Tubescreamer cobrindo-se com as mãos: eu.. estava tomando um ar... e...  
Senhora: entra logo! tá frio e o ar quente tá saindo!  
A senhora abre a porta e tubescreamer entra correndo, subindo para o quarto. Ela fehca e tranca por dentro, em seguida. Ao chegar no quarto, Tubescreamer coloca o pingente e a bolsa sobre a cômoda e se senta na cama, observando Rei dormir.  
Tubescreamer: o que eu não faço por você, hein?...  
Alguém encosta na janela do quarto.  
Tubescreamer: ??  
Esse alguém pisa em falso e despenca na parte oca que foi semi aberta.  
Tubescreamer: malditos pássaros.. odeios os pássaros também!  
Ele deita e se cobre, dormindo em seguida (lógico...).  
(continua.......)  
=============================================================  
  
Notas:   
  
huehuehue aaaaaaaaaaaaa está difícil manter um capítulo por dia! espero conseguir terminar isso ainda esse ano!  
Vocês devem estar se perguntando "Rei dorme mais do que eu?" mas a resposta é que ninguém sabe o que ela fez enquanto Tubescreamer estava fora da taverna! Provavelmente dormia mesmo, mas...  
  
=============================================================  
  
Omake:   
  
Kensuke corre seguindo o fluxo da correnteza e é seguido por tubescreamer.   
Asuka: VOLTEM AQUI SEUS BAITOLAS!  
ogro2: droga... não vou ter o que comer...  
Asuka: não seja estúpido! estou aqui!  
Ogro2: você é apenas minha ilusão!  
Asuka: por isso mesmo! faça o que quiser!  
Ogro2: tenho medo...  
Asuka: eu não vou te fazer mal!  
Ogro2: naaaaaaao! pare de dizer isso! saia daqui!  
O Ogro faz Asuka desaparecer.  
  
=============================================================  
  
capítulo escrito em 16/09/2002   
por Polansk e Tubescreamer (Sanosuke Sagara)  
  
Todos os direitos estão reservados por Lei segundo o artigo número 38094780 do código de processo penal internacional de proteção aos direitos autoriais! só queria que estivessem reservados a mim, mas....... 


End file.
